Ben 10 New Beginings
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Every story has more then one start so lets look at one where there is two omnitrixs and a third 10 year old, warning this story has OCs in it, Gwen/OC.
1. and so it begins

Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone, I know was working on Phantom begainings, but, I got this idea last night and it would not leave me alone, it even bugged me in my dreams. soo, I'm making it a story and there is nothing you can do to stop me mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Dark Dan: you know I'm starting to like this guy.**

**Me: hey what are you doing here this vilgaxs archenemy, you need to go back to Phantom Begainings.**

**Dark Dan: your not working on it...**

**Me: yea, but I will be after I finish the first chapter of this book. so go back to yours before vilgaxs get here and you guys fight.**

**Vilgax: Too late, earthling I am already here.**

**Me: well, this isn't going to turn out good, but please enjoy the book. oh and I only own my character. Oh, and the main chatacter is the same from my other book but, in an alternet timeline, maybe same timeline just before my other still trying to deside.**

* * *

Akiran POV

The clock was ticking at roughly the speed of a cautious slug. In other words, the last day of school was taking forever to end.

There was two antsy ten-year-old boy one named Ben was in the front of the class, with messy brown hair and green other one was a boy named Akiran that if you did not know any better you would have thought Ben and Akiran where brothers. Akiran was wearing a black tee-shirt tan cargo pants, a blue white unbuttoned, button up shirt and hiking boots.

"Come on, come ON," Ben huffed, staring at the clock; it ticked ever so slowly into the last minute.

"And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year, and it's not too late to sign up," said his teacher.

"Yeah, right," Ben chortled, and continued watching the clock.

"I did summer school one year it was ok but I'm not doing it this year," I say smirk.

Finally, after a few millennia, the clock snapped into the beautiful right angle of three o'clock, and the bell rang. Faint cheers drifted over from other classrooms, and Ben stood up so quickly that his chair almost fell over behind him. "Yes!" he shouted. "Outta here!"

"Yea lets get out of here before we get in trouble," I say not wanting to have so stay behind.

"Everyone, have a good vacation. And I hope to see you all again in the fall." His teacher smiled as they walked out the door—but as Ben was stepping out, she said sharply, "Benjamin."

"sorry dude you got cought," I say to ben.

He turned around. "Could I have a word with you before you go?" she asked, and held up a paper airplane he'd thrown minutes earlier.

* * *

Akiran and Ben POV

After a severe reading of the riot acts by the teacher he saw his two buddies JT and Cash in the halls or rather he saw JT, Cash was somewhere else. "Tennyson man, how ya been?" said JT as they knuckle-bumped.

"Oh, alright, I'm really excited because I'm going on a summer trip with my grandpa Max. The whole summer in an RV travelling across the country, it'll be awesome. At least I get to get away from my family for a bit."

"Man that's awesome, I really envy you, I wish I could come."

"Maybe next time, but hey, you're the big Little League star."

Just then they walked out the doors and saw an unwelcome sight, a bully had cornered Cash and some other nerdy looking kid against a tree and was demanding money from them. "Hey" Ben said "quit picking on them." The bully walked up to Ben and then with one swift movement, punched him in the gut, "heh, barely worth the effort" then he walked away. "Thanks man" said Cash as he walked over to Ben. "No problem Cash" said Ben as he tried to get his breath back. They just sat chatting until the motor home that Ben knew and loved pulled up. A window rolled down and grandpa Max said "Ben, come on, I want to make it to the campsite before dark. Saying goodbye to his friends Ben got in the RV.

He started to exclaim "this is going to be the best vacation eve-" but stopped when he saw a certain red-headed cousin sitting at the table. With a look of utter disgust on his face Ben gestured to his cousin while complaining to his grandpa "wh-what are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Gwen looked equally upset that she was in the RV "cool it dweeb this wasn't my idea, someone convince my parents that a summer trip would be a good way for them to take a break from me and for me to have some fun."

"Grandpa, please tell me you didn't?"

Max poked his head back and smiled at the two kids, "I thought it would be fun if you're cousin Gwen came along for the trip."

"Aw c'mon" shouted both cousins angrily.

"Now that's enough arguing, c'mon I want to get to the campsite before dark."

Both kids grumpily sat down and found what little entertainment they can by glaring at each other across the table.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us this summer," Max said, smiling for a moment until he noticed the look in Ben's face. "…Is that a problem?"

Ben and Gwen exchanged disgusted looks at each other, and then the Rust Bucket kicked into gear and rolled on its way to the camp.

"I can't believe it," Ben groaned. "I wait _all school year_ to go on this trip, and now the Queen of Cooties is along for the ride!"

"Hey!" Gwen replied indignantly. "I had my own vacation already all planned out, too, you know." She whipped out a piece of paper with shaded rectangles in perfect rows and column. "Each activity is color-coded, so I never do the same thing two days in a row." She held the paper out proudly for Ben to see.

Ben fell slightly short of being impressed. Gwen continued. "Now, I'm stuck with my geekazoid cousin going camping for three months!"

"Geek," Ben muttered.

"Jerk," Gwen muttered back.

They turned their heads in opposite directions, avoiding eye contact, and Max sighed at the wheel. "Something tells me it's going to be a looong summer…"

"Wow, you guys fight ALOT," I say suprising both Ben and Gwen

"Dude your coming with us awesome so maybe this summer wont be so bad," Ben say with a smile.

"Yea, and here I thought I was going to have to spind the hole summer with my dweeb of cousin," Gwen says as she and Ben realize the other knows me.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM," they both say in unison.

"Look its no big deal I'm friends with both of you so get over it," I say supising everyone in the RV. "hey Ben, I got he new super smash bros game after Gwen and I get my new robot done we can play," I say shocking Ben.

"Your building a robot?" Ben asks with suprise and fasination.

"Yea I'm helping him because I thought I could use sum practice with robotices," Gwen says.

"Cool, so what where your original plans for the summer Akiran?"

"Well after I found out I was adopted I was going to try and find real parents," I say.

"Wait your adopted?" Ben and Gwen say with the same shocked looks on they faces.

"Well at lest you can agree on SOMETHNG," I deadpan.

* * *

About an hour later after beating not only Ben and Gwen on one on one machs on super smash bros, I beat both of them teamed up agenst me, and lost badly.

"WHAT HOW THAT NOT POSSIBLE," Ben and Gwen both say in absalute shock. "We even worked as a team," they both say at the same time.

"What can I say this is my game along with Pokemon," I say with a continted smirk. "But I must say you both did quite well episly you Gwen for a first time player you and Ben kept me on the run, you even got me be for I could use the final smash move and used it on me no one has done that before."

"Dude, are you hitting on my cousin," Ben says shock.

"uh... no, that not what I was doing at all I was just complamenting Gwen here on her get video gaming preformice," I say a little shock that he would even think that.(even though I was blushing)

"You are hitting on Gwen you like her," Ben says with suprise and glee, " Akiran and Gwen sitting in a tree kissin..."

THWAK

"Not funny Ben," Me and Gwen say at the same time.

"Ouch I was only tessing you dont have to hit me," Ben say as we pull up to the camp site.

"Good where here now I'm going for a walk," Ben and I say at the same time.

* * *

Ben POV

Ben walked through the forest commenting on his dilemma to himself.

"Man, I was so looking forward to some time away from my parents, I can't believe the Queen of Cooties had to come along to spoil everything."

He looked up at the night sky, hoping for a star to wish upon. He would've wished for a better life. However, no star presented itself.

But then what seemed like a shooting star lanced across the skies and Ben exclaimed "wow, a shooting star!"

* * *

Akiran POV

"Darn Ben, I was just giving Gwen a complamenting on her good gaming skill," I say as I see Ben and what seemed like a shooting star, " Oh, no thats not a shooting star that a satalite of some sort and its heading right for Ben I have got to warn him."

But my observation was subsequently proven true when the glowing object did an abrupt 90 degree turn and began hurtling straight towards him. Ben gasped and ran. The object just missed him and carved a gigantic trench in the ground. After a few minutes Ben and I poked our head up and peeked at the object. We where shrouded in vapor, the object is still hot from a minutes-long entry through the planet's atmosphere. We walked to the edge of the trench and the weakened rock gave way and we fell in.

We picked ourselfs up and looked at it, I could now see it more clearly, Ben was still confused. It looked like some sort of sphere. The top slid open and two green lights shone from the inside of the pod.

Ben and I peered inside and saw what looked like two black and green watchs. Ben exclaimed in interest and reached for it, Me on the other head was facinated with how it work. But then the watchs did something entirely un-watch-like. They suddenly leapt up onto Bens left arm and clamped around it, the other watch claped on to my right arm and did the same. He leapt back with a startled cry and waved his arm around, trying to get the device off himself, I was looking at with facination.

He ran off yelling into the woods. I was more calm and disided to tinker with it when the face plate suddenly popped up.

"Wow, ok so I press the green button on the front and and the ring pops up I wonder what happens when I press it down," I say as I press the face plate down.

"AH, WHAT THE HECK!" I yell as a green light come around and sarounds me changing me in to a blue Velociraptor with a helmet and vizer.

"Wow this is cool," I say in a raspy voice.

* * *

Ben POV

Ben was starting to think that sticking out his hand towards the strange green glowing object had been a decidedly bad idea. He'd tried to yank it off, rub it off, he'd even tried to shove a sharp stick under it. Nothing worked.

Finally he gave up and began examining the device. It had several buttons and he figured out that the round thing in the middle was a dial. He continued to fiddle with it. He could imagine his dweeb cousin would be yelling at him to stop right now, but she wasn't here so he could continue without interference.

Suddenly the dial popped up and he saw that a picture had appeared. He turned the dial and was fascinated to find that he could cycle through a total of 10 different pictures. Picking one at random he pushed the dial down.

The sensation was incredible. But his skin felt as if it was hardening and also melting at the same time. He saw his hands growing red, by the time he was done transforming he was a molten hot sort of red.

Fear swept through him.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

He ran about in fits of panic but when he finally stopped to think he suddenly realized something and said "hey, I'm on fire, and I'm okay."

He realized that fire seemed to be right at his fingertips, literally. He tested it out and found that he could form a literal ball of fire. He threw it like a pitcher would a baseball and was rewarded with a powerful blast that took out several tree branches.

"Oh yeah, liking it!"

He continued, reveling in the newfound power, but then his eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. He'd been shooting fireballs in a forest. Thus a wildfire was growing around him.

"WAIT, STOP!"

He attempted to stomp out some of the fire, but it seemed that he was only making it burn brighter.

"Oh man, I'm gonna get so busted for this."

He continued to try and find some means to fight the fire until he suddenly felt something bitingly cold hit him in the back. He turned to see his cousin holding a fire extinguisher. She took one look at him and screamed.

"Hey, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared."

The next moment the Fire Extinguisher had been used to club him in the face. He fell back. As he sat up Gwen sprayed him in the face and he coughed.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll stay down if you know what's good for you."

Smiling, Ben caused her shoe to start on fire and she hopped back while spraying it. Then she turned to him and raised the extinguisher "I warned you."

"Don't even think about it freak!"

A look of dawning comprehension came onto her face.

"Ben? What happened?"

Ben began to explain when Grandpa Max came running up "Gwen, have you see-, what in blazes!"

"Hey Grandpa, guess who."

"It's me gramps."

"Ben! What happened to you?"

"Umm, as much as I would like to know that don't we have a major forest fire burning out of control here?"

"How do we stop it?"

"Backfire, start a new fire, and let it burn into the old one, they'll snuff each other out."

"Oh yeah, more flame shooting!"

Ben ran to an unburnt part as the other two got clear. He blasted the area and once he was satisfied with his work he walked back to camp. The two fires burned for awhile, then calmly disappeared.

* * *

Back at the campsite Ben, Gwen, and Max were sitting around the campfire, discussing Ben's transformation.

"So you say this watch thing suddenly jumped onto your wrist and clamped on?"

"This time it wasn't my fault I swear!"

"I believe you Ben."

"Think he's gonna stay a monster forever."

"He's not a monster, he's an Alien."

Both kids looked at Max weirdly.

"I mean . . . look at him, what else could he be?"

"I don't wanna be fire guy forever, how am I supposed to play Little League with JT and Cash if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly?"

"Don't worry Ben, we'll figure this out."

At that moment the symbol on Ben's chest began to beep and glow red. It glowed so brightly that the others looked away. When it stopped, there was normal Ben sitting down.

"Wow, I'm me again."

"Yeah, too bad, I liked you better when you were a briquette."

"Uggh, still can't get this thing off."

"Hey wait, Akiran was there to and one of these watchs jump on his right wrist he stayed behind looking at it," Ben say relized I was not there

Grandpa Max got up "better not mess around with it, I'm gonna go check out that crash sight and look for Akiran."

He walked off into the woods.

A few minutes after he'd left Gwen found Ben fiddling with the watch behind the trailer.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that thing."

"Yeah, and your point is."

"Your parents drop you when you were a baby?"

"You can't tell me you're not a bit curious about how this thing works?"

"Not in the least."

"You sure your related to me?"

"I doubt it you act more like Akiran but with less maners," Gwen says with a smirk.

"You know for once, I agree with you, Akiran said he was adopted maybe he like my cousin or something."

* * *

Max had reached the crash sight and examined the pieces of metal and shrapnel remaining.

"I don't like this one little bit" he said to himself.

* * *

Ben and Gwen had sat down and Ben was now cycling through the aliens.

"So, what did it feel like, going all alien?"

"It kinda freaked me out at first, it was like I was someone else, but I was still me."

"Weird much."

Ben found one and promptly slapped down the dial. He felt this time fur growing all over his body and his eyes vanishing. He let out a roar once it was done and it sounded like a combo of a dog's bark and a lion's roar.

"Uggh, this one's even more disgusting than you are normally. And no eyes, what good is it can't even see."

Ben suddenly opened up some slits rather like gills and "saw" per say, Gwen getting ready to hit him in the backside. He leapt up into the air and landed on the trailer, grinning.

"Okay so maybe it's not a total loser."

Ben simply leapt off and into the woods, eager to test this alien's capabilities

"Wow, guess both of those watchs turn you in to cool alien heroes," I say as I change in to XLR8.

"Hey, wait Granpa was looking for you, arrg, you are just like Ben," Gwen yells as she chases after us.

* * *

Akiran POV

Ben was enjoying himself immensely. He was swinging through the forest like a modern-day Tarzan, an alien-with-no-eyes- Tarzan to be precise. He leapt easily from tree to tree; he "saw" them per say with infrared sensors, the gill-like slits. Then he "saw" something and quickly leapt out of the tree as it was blasted with a laser blast.

A robot reminiscent of a Crab on the bottom half, and a tank on the top was bearing down on him. It leveled its cannon and fired, Ben leapt out of the way as the ground exploded behind him. Then Ben charged. The Robot returned the favor and ran at him. Ben leapt up at the robot but suddenly found himself in the grip of one of its pincers. Ben managed to get his feet and arms in between and pry them apart. He leapt at the robot body and landed. He slammed the metal with all of his might and it gave way. He leapt into the sizable hole he'd created and began tearing away at the inner circuitry.

The Robot gave a great jerk and shudder and then it fell over. Ben climbed out just as the watch's symbol flashed red. He heard running footsteps and saw Gwen running up, she gasped when she saw the wreckage of the robot. Ben grinned and pointed to himself "looks like I just took out my first baddy, I am so going to be a hero."

"A SHORT LIVED HERO! THAT THING'S GONNA BLOW!"

Ben looked and saw a fire inside the robot that was about to touch what looked like gas. He gulped and they both ran, just escaping the blast that occurred. They ran all the way back to the RV. By the time they got back however, Grandpa Max was waiting with a disappointed scowl on his face.

They explained what happened and he said in an annoyed voice "I was worried you might get popular with that thing. That's why I told you not to mess around with it until we figure out what the heck it is!

"Sorry Grandpa, but I finally figured out how to work it. Just turn the dial, slam it down, and you're one of 10 cool alien dudes!"

"What about staying an alien and not turning back into plain old pizza-face?"

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet."

Max appeared to be thinking "I'm not sure we should get to attached to this thing, the owners might come along wanting it back."

"Aw c'mon Grandpa."

"Owner from what I saw it looked like a transport pod the owner probbly dosn't know its gone yet," I say scaring everyone.

Then a voice crackled over the radio and we all looked over at it "MAYDAY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY CALL FOR HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY SOME; I KNOW IT SOUNDS CRAZY, ROBOT!

"That sounds like the thing that attacked me. Those people are in trouble because of me!"

"Maybe we should let the police take care of this" Max said as he saw Ben getting up.

"What! No way I'm going to help them!" Ben say at the same time I say:

"No, I'm going to help them this is are falt me and Ben got the watchs we are going to help."

Max sighed, and followed his grandkids and I out of the RV. We started off in the direction that the message had come. They stopped a little ways away from the commotion and Ben activated the watch. He selected a random Alien and slammed it down. This time his skin morphed into a crystalline form. He now looked like a big walking Diamond.

"So what can this one do?"

"I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be cool."

"Ok, my turn," I say as I pick a alien.

when I press the face down I turn in to a black, white and green blob of metal.

"hmm, wonder what he can do," I with a large smirk

Another Crab Robot was walking around the camp, blasting RV's and it looked like it was trying to find something.

"We'll distract the Robot; you two get the camper's to safety." Ben say

The two nodded and got to work. Ben ran forward and shouted "HEY, TIN CAN! PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"

He gained the attention of the Robots and it stared at him. Ben felt uncomfortably that they were noticing something about him. Then the Crab Robot fired an energy blast at him. but I countered with a small energy shield and blasted it with a werid lazer from my eye, the blasts hit the Crab-Robot and it stumbled back. But it quickly recovered and charged, at me I tried to run but it was faster it knocked me in to a motorbike and I fused with it upgrading it.

Ben charged and suddenly felt something weird happen to his hands. Looking down he saw that they'd grown blades of the same material he was. He swung and the blade connected with one of the legs of the Crab-bot. It sliced it neatly off but that also had the effect of the robot tipping over and falling right on top of him.

"Uh oh, think I'm in trouble."

He'd been right, the cannon on top swung around and aimed right at his head. The Crab-bot brought up its gun and fired. I used the bike to make another energy shield bouncing the blast and knocking me back and pushing the energy weapon of of Ben.

As the Crab-bot turned its cannon back to face him Ben had an idea. He willed his arms to expand and suddenly diamond spikes began expanding into the robot. It teetered for a moment as it began to look like a porcupine with the spikes sticking out everywhere, then it fell.

Ben heard Max and Gwen shout in glee "YEAH! WAY TO GO BE-, I mean, DIAMONDHEADED GUY!"

Ben quickly dislodged himself from under the robot and ran off towards the RV. He was joined soon by Max and Gwen and I. After him and I returned to normal and we'd gotten back to the RV they sat down to talk.

"That was awesome!"  
"I have to admit, that was a pretty cool fight."

"Yea, but all I ended up doing was get knock for a loop, but I did find out a lot about the metal alien

"Ben, Akiran, I don't know if you two should get attached to those things, they could be taken away from you two."

"Yeah right, if anyone tried I'd just go alien on them."

"That may not be a good idea they may take it as hostile intent," I say sounding like Max

Grandpa looked troubled but said nothing. Then Gwen yawned and walked off to her bed. Ben followed suit and after a few moments, so did Grandpa. They all had a lot to think about before they finally dropped off to sleep. I was still awake thinking about what the alien would want with the watchs.

"Maybe I should train with the watch," I say as I walk out side to start training

It was morning and Max and Gwen were loading up the RV. Max looked around and then asked Gwen "seen Ben?"

"Nope, haven't seen him since breakfast."

They both then saw what looked like a blue blur moving there way fast. With speed like Sonic the Hedgehog it came to a stop. It looked like a blue raptor in a black jump-suit with a face-plate that quickly drew up.

"Ben?"

"Yep, hey, check this out."

He sprinted around and within a few moments the cleaning job was done and everything was packed. He stopped and said "pretty fast huh?" as he turned back into plain old Ben.  
"Something tells me this is gonna be a great summer."

"It's certainly going to be interesting, hey wheres Akiran," says Granpa Max

"Right here," I say as I run up.

"Hey where were you?" Ben asks.

"training with the the watch,"I say, "I never went to bed last night so far I have use a fish alien, a four armed alien, a bug, and a small alien."

"So, what were you doing?" Gwen and I ask

"Oh, just taking care of some last minute business."

* * *

**Me: This is a alternent time line of my other book and before you ask I may have a fusion sequal, anyway R&R but dont leave hateful reviews or I wont get the next chapter out for a long time**


	2. not a chapter and not a stop for my book

**Note**

I have gotten the data off my old computer and will be updating my stories here soon, so be on the look out, It might take about a month so be on the look out, and if you want to give me ideas you can just don't be mean, or I **WILL** block you.


End file.
